Mr Cloud, Are You Lonely?
by eloquentelegance
Summary: Chibi Tsu-chan couldn't help but wonder. About the lone cloud that floats all by itself. He promised to ask Mr. Cloud. One day.


"Look, Tsu-chan! A cloud!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or Tsu-chan for short. Was currently taking a walk with his Papa, Sawada Iemitsu.

He was only two-years-old. So he couldn't walk very well. He still fell a lot. And eventually, his Papa had to carry him. But that's okay, Tsu-chan didn't mind. He liked being carried by his Papa. Papa was always gone, doing all that cool stuff Papas do, and sometimes, Tsu-chan missed him.

So he liked being carried by his Papa. Liked it very much.

That was also why they were on their little trip. His Papa missed him too! He called it Father-Son bonding, whatever that was. But Tsu-chan liked it. It was lots of fun! Right now, they were at the park. He was sitting on his Papa's shoulders as they strolled down a worn path. He was eating ice cream, vanilla flavored. It was very yummy.

That's when his Papa stopped and pointed up. Up to the wide, blue Sky. Tsu-chan liked the Sky. It was soo big and pretty. Though it was scary at times. Like when it had Storms. He didn't like Storms. They were loud and-and dangerous. He didn't like Thunder either. It was very noisy and sometimes got on his nerves. But he liked the Lightining. Lightning was soo cool and awesome. And since Lightning and Thunder came in a pair, Tsu-chan figured Thunder wasn't so bad. It was still annoying though.

Then, there was the Rain. It wasn't like the Thunder at all. It was very nice. Sometimes, when it rained, he would fall asleep. The Rain was just soo comforting like that. And then, there was the opposite, the Sun. The Sun kept asking him to play, laugh, and have fun. But then the Sun also made him extremely tired. It got soo warm sometimes and all Tsu-chan wanted to do was nap.

And then, there was the Mist. The Mist was different. It didn't attach itself to the Sky, not like the others. It wasn't angry like the Storm. Calm like the Rain. Troublesome like the Thunder. Or bright like the Sun. The Mist was something very mysterious. Lots of things hid in it, lots of scary things. So Tsu-chan couldn't really trust the Mist.

Finally, there was the Cloud. It was fluffy and white and stuck out like a sore thumb. It was also all by itself. Even now, as Tsu-chan watched it float lazily by, the Cloud was alone. And the little boy couldn't help but wonder...

"Ne, ne! Papa?"

"What is it, Tsu-chan?" Papa replied, looking up at him.

"Is Cloud-san lonely? It's up there all by itself. It has to be lonely. Right?"

"I don't know, Tsu-chan. Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"Eh? Ask Cloud-san? But-But he's so high up! Tsu-chan could never reach him!"

"Who knows, Tsu-chan. Who knows. You might just meet him. Someday."

Tsu-chan blinked in surprise before smiling. "Okay, when Tsu-chan sees Cloud-san, Tsu-chan will ask him! Promise!"

A cool, spring breeze whispered gently through the trees. The leaves relaying the message causing a shower of sakura petals to fall. Tsu-chan shivered as the playful wind toyed with his hair. He clung to his Papa's head for dear life, loosing his grip on his ice cream cone. The poor treat fell with a splat on the ground. And Tsu-chan began to mourn the loss. Whimpering, his eyes started to tear up, when he saw movement. There, between the shadows of weeping, sakura trees, was a boy. He was slowly walking towards them, his short, black hair fluttering in the breeze.

Tsu-chan thought the boy was very scary. His eyes were all narrow and he looked ready to bite. He was also older, not to mention taller. Yes, he was a very scary, little boy.

The moment he got close enough, the strange child looked from Tsu-chan to the fallen ice cream. He huffed in indignation. "Herbivore."

"Eh?!"

"Crying over something so dumb. You're weak."

Tsu-chan sniffled and looked just about ready to cry. He didn't care that he was proving this boy right. All he knew was that this boy was insulting him and being very mean! Tsu-chan did not like this boy. Not at all.

Before Tsu-chan could unleash the floodgates of Hell, Iemitsu stepped in. He looked down at the child, a smile adorning his face. "Now, now. I'm sure you didn't just come over here to insult my son. What are you doing here?"

The child looked at him with all the expressive capabilities of a rock. Iemitsu would've figured the child retarded had he not heard the boy with his own ears. This child was certainly interesting. Best to keep an eye on him.

"You're not an herbivore." The boy stated, pointing shamelessy at Iemitsu.

"No, I'm an omnivore!!" Iemitsu declared proudly, drawing himself up.

The movement caused Tsu-chan to flail a bit. Crying out as he lost his balance. Luckily, his Papa was able to catch him, and he was immediately righted.

The scary boy glared at him again. "Then, how come _he's _a herbivore?"

"Tsu-Tsu-chan is not a Er-Er-vore!" Tsu-chan sniffled.

"He's right, you know? One day, he's going to be big and strong!" Iemitsu added.

The boy was surprised, but none more so than Tsu-chan. The chibi bruenette stared at his Papa in shock, his mouth agape.

"Hiii?!"

"Will he really be strong?" The boy inquired, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You bet!" Iemitsu replied.

The boy slid his gaze over to Tsu-chan. The chibi overcoming his shock and now quailing beneath the other's stare. The boy scowled at his apparent weakness before turning up his nose and stalking away. His abrupt absence left a puzzled air in his wake. Tsu-chan looked at his Papa in confusion but his Papa could only shrug in response.

The boy came back shortly. An ice cream cone in hand. It was chocolate flavored. Tsu-chan's second favorite.

"When you get stronger, come and see me." The boy demanded, shoving the treat towards Tsu-chan. "Okay?"

Tsu-chan blinked before leaning down and gingerly accepting the gift/bribe. Iemitsu kneeling one knee to accomadate the height difference. The chibi looked at his new treat with something akin to reverance and awe. Then he smiled.

"Okay! Tsu-chan will! Tsu-chan will!"

The boy's lips twitched. The ghost of a smile flitting over his features. Tsu-chan thought the boy looked real pretty smiling. Even if it was only a second.

"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun!" A voice called out. It must've ben the boy's mother.

"You should be going now. Ne, Kyou-kun?" Iemitsu teased, laughing.

Whatever softness of expression the boy had acquired, vanished. He scowled once more, turning on his heel. Iemitsu continued to chuckle as Tsu-chan waved good-bye. The boy never looking back. Not once.

* * *

_Twelve years later..._

* * *

Hibari Kyouya. Feared leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Arguably the strongest student in Namimori Middle School. And all-around protector of Namimori in general.

His peers quake at the mere sight of him. His beatings being legendary, the stuff of nightmares. He was never spoken ill of, though his name was told in hushed whispers. As if he would appear should they utter his name too much. And quite often, he did. Even teachers thought twice about crossing him.

It was safe to say that Hibari held absolute power.

And yet...

In warm afternoons spent on the roof. In idle days patrolling the empty hallways. Hibari Kyouya had always been alone. Aloof. And independent.

He was a lone Cloud drifting aimlessly and elegantly. Untouchable by time. Impossible to capture. A free spirit.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nicknamed No-Good Tsuna. A failure in just about everything. His grades were abyssmal. His muscles were putty. A coward to boot. Not to mention, he was the Tenth successor to the Vongola line. A Mafia heir.

He was weak but he was strong. He was kind yet he was fierce. He was a terrified but he was brave. He was a walking enigma.

With an air of vulnerability and a touch of warmth, Tsuna collected a wide variety of friends. People gravitated to him from all walks of life. From a boy who had grown-up surrounded by Mafia to a happy-go-lucky baseball player, without a care in the world. He was one of those rare souls who could make people feel good about themselves.

He was the open Sky. Welcoming and accepting. Embracing all those who surround him with his protection.

So...

Being who he was, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder. As he watched Hibari stand nonchalantly on the roof. The fearsome man leaning casually on the railways. A hazy memory swam to the surface. The voices of a past long gone awakening. Bringing with it the remnants of a forgotten promise.

"Ne, Hibari-san? Are you lonely?"

* * *

Storm- Hayato Gokudera

Thunder- Lambo

Lightning- Adult Lambo

Rain- Yamamoto Takeshi

Sun- Sasagawa Ryohei

Mist- Rokudo Mukuro

Cloud- Hibari Kyouya

Sky- Sawada Tsuna


End file.
